


Breathing

by CherryAri



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: But pls still read its rlly cute, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Jay being gay and lovingly looking at his bf kind of soft, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Somft..., thats it thats the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryAri/pseuds/CherryAri
Summary: Kai's mouth was also wide open, quiet snores escaped with every breath he took.Breath.Kai's breathing, which would seem like a weird factor to take into account here- but with such dangerous lives they live Jay couldn't help but feel anything but delight to see the rise and fall of his boyfriend's chest.





	Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeeeeehhfj I haven't written in so long, but!!! I am working on a multi chapter polyninja fic so hopefully I'll be getting that finished. But knowing me- probably nOT??

It was quiet, then a thunderous bang shook the entire room. Jay jerked awake, alarmed and panicked until he realized it was just thundering out. 

He let out a tired groan, rolling over to check on the lump that lied beside him. Yup, Kai was still asleep. Deep in it too, Jay observed. He huffed, how Kai was such a heavy sleeper he'll never figure it out. He was almost jealous of it, being able to sleep and not be woken up by something as dumb as thunder at ungodly hours in the night. 

Must be nice, Jay hummed.

As he looked down the sudden bitterness and envy disappeared. It was quickly replaced with adoration. 

Kai's hair is a tangled mess, out of all the ninja the fire elemental probably has the worst bed head. The covers are also down to his legs- Kai claims he gets all hot when he sleeps, Jay believes him despite freezing to death without a blanket- and his shirt rode up his chest, which left his stomach exposed. Jay snorted because really, the sleeping pile of disaster was painfully adorable. 

Kai's mouth was also wide open, quiet snores escaped with every breath he took. 

Breath. 

Kai's breathing, which would seem like a weird factor to take into account here- but with such dangerous lives they live Jay couldn't help but feel anything but delight to see the rise and fall of his boyfriend's chest. 

There's also the calm that's on the fire elemental's face that's quite a rare sight to see. When Kai's awake his face is usually angry, firery, determined, confident, boisterous, Jay could honestly go on and on, but never had he considered how pretty his boyfriend's face was when he was actually relaxed or at peace. 

It's sad in a way, how this is the only time Kai's expression is calm- knocked out cold. 

Jay frowned slightly, only for a moment. 

His boyfriend really never had a chill mode- quite literally the opposite of Zane- and while some found it tiresome, Jay always liked a challenge. That brought a smile on his face again, maybe it wasn't so bad. 

Jay brushed Kai's hair gently, he moved the mess one would call bangs out his boyfriend's face. He leaned over to place a sloppy, but tender, kiss on the warm cheek. Jay grinned as he leaned back to where he was.

With one last look of complete love to his sleeping boyfriend, Jay rolled back over and closed his eyes.


End file.
